total_dramafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Heather
Heather, labeled The Queen Bee, was a camper and the main antagonist of Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers.She later returned as a cast member in Total Drama Action on the Screaming Gaffers, and was a finalist in Total Drama World Tour representing Team Amazon.After making two cameo appearances in Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island, she returned as a contestant for Total Drama All Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Personality Heather was Total Drama's first antagonist.Famously manipulative, Heather knows what she wants and exactly how to get it.Her strategic smarts have proven effective, eliminating a record amount of contestants.She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using the relationships among the cast to her advantage.She is not above others to do her ever bidding, and only acts nicely towards when she may ultimately be benefited.This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments.Such an example is in the season one special, when a crying Heather tells Harold that she doesn't like "being mean all the time" and that it's not fun "being the one everyone hates."Hawaiian Punch, in wich she becomes ecstatic at the thought of being the "good guy," confirms that there is at least some truth to her lament.Even romance is not enough to tame Heather's desire for victory.Despite being attracted to Alejandro, money still stands as top priority when the oppurtunity arises. Total Drama Island thumb|left|218px|Heather intimidates some campers from the moment she arrives.At first, when Heather learned where she was really spending her summer, she attempted to get out of the competition immediately, but quickly found out that under the fine print of the contract, she had no choice but to compete.She was extremely uncooperative in the first challenge and almost instantly became enemies wit Leshawna and Gwen, but just as quickly had Lindsay's unconditional support.She vowed to get revenge on Leshawna after she forced her to take part in the challenge (by violently grabbing her, lifting her up over her head, and throwing her off the edge of the cliff) but insincerely apologized to her later on so that she would let her guard down, secretly saying that it was important to "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."Heather assured Lindsay that the two of them were friends, at least "for now." Heather's first big strategic move was to make an alliance with Beth and Lindsay in The Big Sleep, promising the two that with her help, they would be the final three campers in the competition.She also knew that controlling Beth and Lindsay would be good for her, as they are "dumb enough."However, unknown to them, Heather would eventually backstab them.With Heather giving off an air of a popular kind of girl, the girls quickly agreed to be part of the alliance.However, complications arise when Lindsay falls for Tyler, who was a member of the other team.After recognizing this, Heather disallowed inter-team dating for alliance members.She continued to add on a list of rules, that Beth and Lindsay had to follow or otherwise risk getting kicked out of the alliance.Many of these rules , however, are unfair and basically allow Heather to mold Beth and Lindsay in any way she wants without having to give anything in return.In the same episode, Heather stole Eva's MP3 player, causing Eva's entire team to turn against her and vote her off, wich was Heather's plan.Heather considered this a major victory for herself, as she single-handedly removed one of the biggest threats to the Screaming Gophers early on in the competition.Later on, in addition to becoming captain of her own alliance, Heather took every oppurtunity to lead the Screaming Gophers team in general during challenges in spite of other campers questioning her integrity. She quickly notices Gwen developing feelings for Trent.Since Heather hated Gwen and felt threatened by this budding "alliance," she finds Gwen's secret diary in Not Quite Famous, and reads it to the entire camp and viewing population on national television.Despite several thumb|left|250px|Heather does not enjoy the paintball challenge.campers finding that act uncalled for, Heather used her alliance's votes and bribbed a few of her other teammates to vote off Justin instead, simply because of his lack of a personality at that time.Heather would use this tactics to keep her safe from elimination from every challenge; even if she did something especially heinous. Heather's dictatorship in the alliance ven made Beth snap and turn against her after essentially making her alliance members her personal slaves in daily activities, such as warming up the shower for her and putting lotion on her back.After a massive paintball fight and a second consecutive loss for her team in Paintball Deer Hunter, it was Cody being severely mauled by a bear that narrowly saved Heather from elimination that night.Beth was more-or-less considered out of the alliance. Heather chooses herself as head chef for the next challenge If You Can't Take The Heat..., allowing her to boss the entire team around to cook a three-cours meal for Chris.Her bossy attitude made Leshawna snap and after an incident where Heather lost her eyebrows after trying to light an upside-down cake flambé, Heather snapped at Owen to go retrieve her make up bag, despite the fact that he had just been attacked by a swarm of wasps.When he returns, the team members take her make-up bag and throwthumb|Heather is stuck in the freezer in [[If You Can't Take The Heat...]] it around, Lindsay then throws it in the freezer, causing Heather to run in to retrieve it and get locked inside by Leshawna.She ended up missing out on seeing the results, but was eventually let out by Lindsay after her team lost a third time in a row.Heather and the others realized Beth accidentally took back a tiki doll from their trip to Boney Island in Up The Creek, wich allegedly cursed the team and served as an explanation for why the screaming gophers were on a losing streak.Heather nearly kicked Lindsay out of the alliance, but gave her one last chance if she voted with her that night.She agreed to the terms and once again Heather was almost eliminated.Luckily for Heather, the other campers, found it more important to vote off Beth because she had brought upon their team.Heather was safe again, but by this point, the remaining campers kept a vigilant eye on her, waiting for the next opportunity to eliminate her.Heather's only true ally was Lindsay for a while. In X-Treme Torture, she drove the wave runner for the mud water skiing challenge.She became embarassed because while she was trying to cut the rope Harold was holding on to, a tree branch snagged her top and rendered Heather topless, wich Harold was entranced by.Tough it managed to cause him and his team to lose, Harold continued to harp on about getting to see breasts, regardless of whose breasts they were.Leshawna chased after Heather after she found out whose breasts Harold saw, as Harold had just proclaimed his love for Leshawna before being eliminated in that episode.After this point, the teams are dissolved, resulting in Bridgette having to move into the Screaming Gophers' girls cabin, being the only female killer bass left on the island.Heather immediatly tried to lure her into an alliance, but Bridgette ultimately sided with Gwen and Leshawna. thumb|left|250px|Heather climbing trough the ceiling to try to sneak past Chef and get her key before he wakes up.Eva and Izzy soon returned to the island afterward in No Pain, No Game, with Izzy apparently taking Heather and Lindsay's side temporalily, but Eva's intimidating presence straightened all of the girls - even Heather - out.She and Leshawna went into a teritorial battle in the previous episode, with Heather laying down tape to establish boundaries due to the girls continual arguing.With Eva inquiring about the tape, Heather instantly stripped it off and wadded up the tape and threw it out.Altough it was Heather who caused Eva to get eliminated in the first place, Eva mainly focused on Bridgette for revenge (though she did vote for Heather to be eliminated in this episode) due to her being a former Killer Bass teammate.Duncan also tried to vote Heather off, thinking she was behind Courtney, his girlfriend's, elimination (Although in reality Heather had nothing to do with that, as it was Harold's doing).Eva had shaken everyone up enough for everyone else to forget about Heather for once, and the overwhelming majority of the votes took Eva out of the competition again.In Search And Do Not Destroy, Heather pulls off one of her most devious schemes in this series when she spots Gwen and Trent kissing.Considering this as a rival alliance and not wanting that sort of competition, she enlisted Lindsay's help to organize a situation where Gwen would find Heather kissing Trent on the Dock Of Shame after telling numerous lies to Trent about how much Gwen actually hated him and was using him to get herself further in the competition.It broke both of their hearts, and when Leshawna found out about Gwen's side of the story she made a temporary alliance of her own, telling almost everyone about the incident thumb|250px|Heather plays her cruelest trick on Gwen.trying to get either Heather or Trent eliminated - preferably Heather.Unfortunately for Trent, Heather won invincibility in the challenge, making her untouchable.All went according to plan, and Trent was send away next.The truth was revealed before Trent left, so Leshawna got revenge on Heather by rearranging the pipelines while she took a shower, resulting in Heather getting covered in sewage.All of her clothes were shredded by Leshawna as well. Heather became aware of the boys forming their gender-only alliance in Hide And Be Sneaky, trying to pick off the girls one by one due the fact that the girls currently outnumbered them and figured they would do the same to them.Heather won invincibility again during the challenge, being especially greedy about it in not allowing Lindsay to share in it despite finding two people with Lindsay with her at the same time.The boys ultimately decided to vote Bridgette off because of this.Heather attempted to get a unanimous vote from the other girls to combat this, but Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette and Izzy could not see eye-to-eye on Heather and Lindsay's choice.The Guys' Alliance prevailed, and Bridgette was voted off.Before the epiosde ended,Heather was being particularly mean to Lindsay, wich led to some foreshadowing in the next episode. thumb|left|Lindsay realizes she was used by Heather.Heather tricks Lindsay into protecting her bike and giving her invincibility while disregarding Lindsay's own safety in That's Off The Chain! She forces Lindsay to build a bike for her, and in the final course of the race (where the winner wins invincibility and whoever crossed the finish line last was automatically eliminated), instructs Lindsay to clear a path trough the obstacle courses and basically throw the race so that Heather herself could get by easily and take first place.Owen and Duncan were also racing and it's assumes by Lindsay that one of the guys would lose the race and be eliminated.However, only Heather and Lindsay are able to finish the race.Since Heather has won, that leads to her winning invincibility once more, and Lindsay being eliminated.When Lindsay realizes Heather has been just using her all along and admits to not actually liking Lindsay as a friend at all, Lindsay snaps and yells out a string of expletives (along with a middle finger gesture) towards her former alliance-mate, as she finally comes to understand that the other campers are right about Heather not being nice.While Heather is stunned, she reminds everyone of her invincibility and walks away.Before Lindsay left the island, she hopes Heather would get everything her karma owed her, wich would come to be true in the future.thumb|254px|Heather finally meets her downfall. Heather continues to dodge elimination troughout the series in varoius ways, not necessarily by her own doing.She does, however, get on the bad side on nearly every camper left over;even Owen, perhaps one of the nicest campers on the island, snaps after Heather insulst his love interest, Izzy, to his face and refuses to stop.Like Lindsay, he shouts expletives to Heather to her face.However, as the competition narrows down, Heather and a few choice others found it more important to vote off the easy-going, popular people like Geoff while they still had the chance.The losers in Haute Camp-Ture even had the opportunity to vote Heather off themselves, as none of them had something nice to say about her, but accidentally vote Leshawna off instead due to a mishap.Heather reluctantly teams up with Gwen in Are We There Yeti? to win invincibility for both of them against Owen and Duncan.Using despective tactics, such as pretending to be weak, helpless girls, Heather and Gwen win invincibility, Duncan is voted off, and Heather makes it to the final three as she had planned so early on in the series, even if it was without Beth and Lindsay. thumb|left|Heather is angry at Owen for taking his time, while Gwen is about to win.Gwen and Owen cook up a plan to get rid of Heather once and for all in I Triple Dog Dare You!; a sudden death elimination round based on dares from other campers.After Owen earns twenty Get-Out-Of-Dare freebies, Gwen makes a deal with him which leaves her with half of Owen's freebies.Despit Heather's protests, Chris allows Gwen and Owen to pummel Heather with sick and disgusting dares.Heather endures them all, until she is faced with a challenge given by Lindsay.Underestimating her, Heather is horrified to learn that the dare is based on a threat Heather herself had dared to do to her in a past episode: get her head shaved off by Chef Hatchet.She is torn between what to decide on as Chef inches closer with the razor blade, and kicks it out of Chef's hands before making a decision.The razor blade ens up landing on top of Heather and shaves most of her hair off anyway, leaving Heather's hair a disfigured mess.Since she does not actually accept the dare, Heather is then eliminated.Karma has finally caught up with her.She leaves the island, kicking and screaming the entire way. Heather is not gone for long, as she returns in the season finale with the other losers to cheer for either Gwen or Owen to win.Heather considers Owen the lesser of two evils, and the majority of the losers pick Owen as well after he promises to throw a party on a yacht for everyone with his prize money.She makes a final attempt to bring down Gwen by fixing some obstacles in Owen's favor.Heather's pride is lost when Leshawna takes matters into her own hands and locks Heather in the confessional (where Owen just had explosive diarrhea after he ate her cupcake which was meant for Gwen).Not only does Heather not get to see the winner, but she is trapped in a small area that reeks Owen's stink (which stays on her for the rest of the episode).Heather pouts over it until Chris is dumped in the lake by the other campers as a means of getting revenge for the torture he put them all through.Gwen tells her that she must be happy to see him getting tossed in. Heather slowly smiles and says "Yeah... a bit." it seems she had briefly made piece with Gwen and the others then, but it is shown to only be temporary. In the special, Heather has a face drawn on the back of her head, courtesy of Leshawna.After Heather is rejected by all the teams due to her past actions, she resorts to forming a team with Harold. After Owen needs to use the bathroom, Harold momentarily swipes the case and builds a hang-glider for Heather and thumb|Heather steals Harold's hang-glider in the special.himself.Heather, however, turns on him and kicks him in the groin. Heather tells him she wasn't going to split the money with him anyway, and then takes the hang-glider and attempts to fly it, but it falls apart and sends Heather head-first into a beaver dam.Into the process, the case falls out of her hands and in the water.Later, a beaten-up Heather, having finally escaped the angry beavers, encounters Harold yet again, as he pulls up alongside her by the river in a canoe.She at first doesn't want to be with him, as she is angry at "being pushed off a cilff," "being attacked by beavers," "being left to die" and "losing a million dollars." But Harold is determined to help her, thus having a heart-to-heart talk with her, in which she reveals she doesn't like being mean, but it's like a habit.Harold understands, and once again offers to let her re-join their alliance, for a 60/40 split, threatening to let her take the alternative of walking five kilometers back to the camp, and with the beavers probably stil out to get her.However, she makes an awkward facial gesture afterward and shakes her head, meaning she may have lied and just said this to gain an advantage (as she has been known to do in the past), or didn't want to be friends wit Harold and just told him yes to be nice.She ma have also really meant it and just thought the speech was lame, although this is probably not the case. Total Drama Action